


Eight

by lustful_whore



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustful_whore/pseuds/lustful_whore
Summary: Any feedback is greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy <3
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy <3

Less than an hour ago, you and Aaron were hanging out with Spencer and Derek and he overheard you telling them that it's frustrating you how the last time Aaron reserved some time for you two to have actual sex, not just a "quickie", was more than six months ago

It was always straightforward sex, an orgasm then straight to sleep. After that, he'd go back straight to finishing his files or looking up details on new cases

On the way home, he kept on complaining over the fact that you hid how you felt about your sex life from him, saying that he should have been the one you told that to. The fact that he had a point made you feel guilty, but the guilt was quickly replaced as he pulled into the driveway, telling you that he was "gonna make it up to you. I'm gonna make you feel so good." 

He wasted no time when you got back home, stripping off all your clothes and leaving them scattered around the bedroom

Now, you were on the bed and he was towering over you, kissing your neck and making sure to leave marks. His hands were freely roaming around your body, his fingertips skillfully teasing your skin as goosebumps rose on it. You found it unfair that you were naked while he was still in his boxers

"How many times are you gonna cum for me, babygirl? Let me know." 

He spoke into your ear

"As many times as you want me to!" 

His hand trailed down your stomach, making its way agonizingly slow to the place throbbing for his touch

"You know that probably means this night will end with you shaking under my touch, right? You know you won't be able to walk tomorrow if I make you cum as many times as I want?"

His words alone made you moan out loud, the power he had over you surprising you

"You know that this pretty pussy of yours," 

He said as his fingers unexpectedly pressed against your entrance, making you gasp

"Will most probably be hurting if I do what I have in mind?"

His words made you want him even more, so much that you barely noticed that he was waiting for an answer to his unanswerable questions

You gave him a small nod 

"Fine then." 

He said, thrusting in two fingers into you. You arched your back at the unexpected movement

The fact that this is the first time in months that Aaron has done anything like this was giving you hell-worthy ideas

His fingers moved around your area perfectly. He curled them then straightened them again, his fingertips brushing against your g-spot at a perfect pace and time

His thumb occasionally rubbed your clit, giving you euphoric feelings

Every few seconds, he'd glance at your face, locking eyes with you as your breathing quickened and soft moans escaped your lips

"A-Aaron." 

You moaned as his fingers picked up their pace and you felt your orgasm nearing. You moans got louder but he muffled them by placing his lips against yours, his lips firm against your sloppy ones

"Cum for me, Y/N." 

He told you as you tensed up underneath him. Seconds later, you came undone under his touch

You expected a few seconds break but his fingers never stopped their movements. He picked up the pace, now using his other hand to focus on your clit. You legs shook first because of the sensitivity you felt but seconds later you felt the pleasure return

"Fuck." 

You moaned as you felt your walls tighten around his fingers. You came for the second time already

His hand left you body as he got up from the bed, going to rummage through a box in the back of the dresser

You gulped, remembering what was kept in this box. You sucked in deep breathes, preparing yourself for what was coming your way. 

You heard the dresser close and you looked Aaron's way to see him holding exactly what you had in mind, the vibrator you hadn't used for a while

"Spread your legs, babe." 

He instructed, walking back to the bed. You did as he said, biting your lip as your eyes focused on the ceiling. You heard the soft buzz of the toy seconds before you felt the strong vibrations against your sensitive nub of nerves

A moan escapes your lips as the feeling took over you

You felt Aaron move the vibrator in circle patterns around your core, moving it a little to tease your entrance before pushing in its tip, making your head tilt back in utter pleasure

You felt your hands gripping the sheets forcefully as he pushed more of the purple toy into you, the knotting feeling quickly making its way back as he increased the vibrations, stilling the vibrator as your body squirmed at the intensity of the feeling

You came hard onto the vibrator, your breathing unsteady and legs shaking

Aaron took away the vibrator thankfully. Relief flooded over you when a couple seconds passed and Aaron didn't initiate anything more

However, that relief was quickly chased away from you when you felt his tongue against your now throbbing pussy

"No, please no. Aaron, I can't anymore. Please." 

You whined as your body instinctively moved away from him. His hand were quick to grip you hips, holding you in place as his tongue worked magic on you

He watched with satisfaction as you became a writhing mess under his touch. You couldn't steady your legs no matter how hard your tried and it seemed like you lost control over your arching back

"I know you can, babygirl. Just a few more." 

He said before he pushed his tongue against your entrance making you scream out every curse word you remembered

You felt yet another orgasm build up. Seconds later, your hands pulled on Aaron's hair, the tingling sensation taking over you as came for the forth time

You’re doing so good sweetheart. Just a couple more and we’re done. I know you can do it.” 

He encouraged, placing a soft kiss on the inside of your thigh when he saw you panting, desperately trying to catch your breath

He got up and sat against the headboard of the bed

“Can you come sit here?”

He asked, parting his legs a little for you to sit between them

So you did that, moving your body with all the energy it had left. You were now sat in front of him, your back against his chest

He lightly kissed your shoulder before he placed his legs between yours, spreadingthem with his as you tried to close them again. You felt like you really couldn’t take another orgasm

His hand found your nipples, pinching them lightly as his other hand made its way to your overly sensitive clit

The minute his fingers met your pussy, your back arched involuntarily making your head rest back on Aaron shoulder

His fingers roamed confidently, rubbing you in all your sensitive spots and lightly pinching your clit. At this point, you had no control over legs and you knew if Aaron's body wasn’t holding them apart, you’d be writhing all around, moving them in all random directions

As he slipped his fingers into you, your nails dug into his thighs, making him groan a little and making your walls tighten at the sound. The sensitivity got the best of you, making you orgasm for a fifth time

Just like earlier, Aaron's fingers didn’t stop their work, instead of that, the vibrator made a return

He held the toy against your clit as his fingers continued moving in and out of you

“Fuck, no... Aaron please no. It’s starting to hurt. Please stop.” 

He didn’t stop, knowing that if you really needed him to stop, you would have said the safeword you had agreed on ever since the first time you had sex

Your body twitched and squirmed because of the feeling coursing all through you. The sensitivity however, was making you scream out for Aaron to stop, but you still did everything to avoid the safeword. Although it felt like too much, you liked being so helpless in Aaron's hands. You still continued your pleas either way

"Aaron, shit. It hurts. No... no... I swear it’s too much.” 

You whined, body arched against your boyfriend’s as his fingers were still working with the vibrator to make you cum

You came hard for what felt like the hundredth time tonight.

Aaron let go of your legs, kissing your cheek lightly as he put away the toy and got up

You closed you eyes and tried to catch your breath, assuming Aaron was done with you for the night

He wasn’t

You discovered that when you heard him ripping open a condom’s packaging

Your eyes shot open

“No, Aaron. No. I can’t. Please.” 

You said as your eyes watered.

"Babe, we just need to do something about this and we’re done. I swear.” 

He said, pointing at his hard cock, clothed by his boxers

"You remember our safe word right?” 

He asked, looking very concerned. 

You nodded, your stomach doing flips as you thought about more sex. 

Then, he thrust into you hard, making a tear roll down your cheek as your hips bucked and legs shook. Your nails were digging into his skin as the mercilessly fucked you, his length hitting your g-spot perfectly. Any other time, you would have loved it but right now, if felt to overwhelming, making your tears fall freely. It felt good, just a weird, euphoric type of good

"You okay?” 

He asked and you nodded, your eyes quickly shutting as your seventh orgasm neared

"Oh fuck. Aaron.” 

You moaned, not expecting to come out as a cry of pleasure

You came as star like shapes seemed to float in the room

Aaron was still determined to continue thrusting, moving a little faster as you felt as if you no longer had any energy left in your body. His thrusts were beginning to give you pleasure mixed with sharp pain

"Aaron, please it hurts. Please Aaron.” 

You cried as your tears became heavier and your moans became pleas. The last thing you expected was the tingly feeling to build up again as Aaron moaned

“So close baby, just a few seconds.” 

True to his words he came a little while later, your name leaving his lips along with a couple moans and cuss words just when your last orgasm shook your body

He collapsed beside you, the room falling silent for a couple minutes

“Do you know how many times you came, baby?” 

Aaron asked, looking amusingly at you

You, however, still had your eyes closed and your chest was still rising and falling rapidly as you tried to recover

You shook you head no. You really weren’t able to keep up

“Eight times, Y/N. Eight.” 

Aaron gushed, obviously proud of his skills

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to him so you could cuddle, but the second your legs moved, a sharp pain struck in your sensitive area, shooting down to your feet. You winced instantly making Aaron worry

“Oh my god, baby. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m so-“ 

You cut him off, fluttering your eyes open to look at him

“Shut up. I loved it, Aaron.” 

You briefly said as you didn’t have energy to say more than that

He grinned at you, pulling a blanket over the two of you, cuddling your weak body all night long, always making sure he doesn’t shift around too much so the pain in the lower side of your body doesn’t return. You fell asleep instantly in his arms.


End file.
